


wishing stars

by cherryoh



Series: Awesamdad and Tommy [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Animal Crossing Game Mechanics, Awesamdude Fluff, Awesamdude is a dad, Exploring, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tiny bits of Angst, awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tommy wonders where Sam came from. Sam shows Tommy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Awesamdad and Tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127270
Comments: 36
Kudos: 514





	wishing stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey, since so many of you cried about the angst in my comment section i have decided to make a fluff one. you're welcome :)

“Where are you from Sam Nook?” Sam turns to Tommy. “Where I come from?” Sam repeats. Tommy nods. Sam hums and plays around with the voice changer in his hand, something he just made recently. He thinks back on his home island and he smiles a little underneath the mask. 

“I came from an island.” Tommy tilts his head at Sam curiously. “An island?” Sam nods his head. “There were a lot of hybrids that lived there with my family and I. My family was the only mob hybrids but they loved us all the same.” Tommy gasps and his eyes light up. 

“Were there people like me?” Tommy’s raccoon tail twitches behind him and Sam laughs at the irony. “Actually yeah. The guy in charge of the island was a raccoon. His name was Tom Nook.” Tommy stares at him and Sam continues. 

“He’s actually where I got the Sam Nook name. The language the voice changer does is actually what they speak back there.” Tommy laughs. “Good thing I’m learning how to understand you now!” Sam looks at Tommy shocked. 

“You understand Animalese?” Tommy nods eagerly and Sam hums. He looks at the unfinished hotel and thinks about the spare boat that he has on hand. Sam stands up, shocking Tommy, and dusts off his pants. He extends a hand out to Tommy, not missing the way that he flinches, and helps him up. 

“I’ve got a new task for the both of us.” 

The trip to the island took a very long time. Tommy had past out in the back seat halfway through and even Sam himself was tired. But when the familiar docks appear, Sam lets go of one of the oars and shakes Tommy awake. “We’re here.” 

Tommy groans and stretches, yawning. He blinks blearily at the upcoming island and gasps. “This is it?” Tommy asks. Sam nods. “They might not be here anymore. Last I heard from them, they all decided to move to a newer island.” Tommy hums and the rest of the way to the docks are quiet. 

They climb out of the boat and the two stretch their limbs. “How long was that trip?” Tommy asks. Sam shrugs. He beckons Tommy forward and they run inland. Sam finds the town hall and he gasps. He rushes forwards and Tommy follows after him. 

He pushes the doors open to see the empty offices of the former workers there. Sam sighs slightly and Tommy enters after him. “What is this?” He asks. Sam points to the desks. “This is the town hall. The people in charge of the island worked here.” He walks around the desks and he runs his hand across the surface. 

Sam motions for Tommy to leave with him and the two leave the empty place alone. They walk past the Town Hall bulletin board before walking through the left gardens and houses.There was also an abandoned museum with nothing in it. 

It was oddly peaceful, being in a place so empty but filled to the brim with history before. 

The two continue on their journey, swimming around the island and gathering seashells, comparing who got the better one. It was decided on Tommy because he ended up somehow hauling the heaviest clam off of the sea floor. 

As the night neared, tarantulas appeared. Tommy was scared of them at first but Sam helped him by making him a bug net and teaching him how to catch it. Sam smiled as he watched the once happy child finally look how he used to before.    
  


Before all of the wars, the exiles, and the deaths of friends and loved ones. After they finished their mini adventure with their pockets full of mini treasures that they collected throughout the day, they collapsed in the sand at the beach. The waves crash idly in the background as Tommy sighs in content. 

Sam smiles and looks up into the night sky. “Tom Nook used to have these little raccoons following him around. They were called Timmy and Tommy.” Sam turns to Tommy to see that his eyes had unshed tears in them. Sam moves his mask away and smiles at Tommy. 

“And since I’m now Sam Nook, I need a Timmy and Tommy by my side right?” Tommy chuckles lightly but nods. “Yeah.” Tommy answers. Sam smiles and ruffles Tommy’s hair. “It’s funny because your name is literally Tommy too.” Tommy laughs out loud and falls onto the sand. Sam joins him. 

They stare at the sky and watch as a shooting star shoots through the sky. Tommy points at it and Sam chuckles. “What did you wish for?” Tommy looks at Sam confused. “Wish?” Sam looks at Tommy confused. “Have you not heard about a wishing star?” He asks. Tommy shakes his head. 

“No, that’s called a shooting star?” Sam nods slowly. Tommy hums. “My family calls it falling angels.” Sam blinks confused. Tommy laughs. “It basically means that an angel from up fell from the sky. Like Icarus. And if we see it, that means we have a quest ahead to find the angel who fell.” Sam hums. 

“That’s cute. But a shooting star is the same but you make a wish when you see one because it’s believed that any wish you wish for will come true.” Tommy nods and lays back down. Sam hears Tommy rapidly whispering and he turns to Tommy worried. 

“Tommy?” He asks. Tommy blinks at Sam. “What happened?” Tommy points at the stars. “I’m making my wishes.” Sam chuckles fondly. “Not that many though.” Tommy pouts. “How many am I supposed to make?” Tommy asks. 

Sam hums, pretending to be deep in thought. “Usually, people only wish for one wish that is the most important to them.” Tommy nods and lays back down. 

“I wish that everything will go back to how it used to.” Sam stiffens and he continues to stare at the stares in thought. He feels Tommy curl up against his side and before long, he hears Tommy begin to snore. 

Sam turns his head to look down at the blonde curled against his side and he sighs. He was tired. Not just physically, but mentally. 

He was tired of the constant treatment that this child faced, of how many times he had to fear not only his but for other’s lives. He was tired of how much the kid had to grow in such a short amount of time, how much he had to miss out on because he was too preoccupied by wars and battles. He was especially tired of seeing Tommy not how he was with him on the island. 

Tommy was always so jumpy and hesitant to be himself on the mainland and now in an entirely new place, he could be who he was. Sam shakes his head, freeing his head of the thoughts that ran rampant in it. As he turns to hug Tommy and go to sleep, he sees a wishing star fall in the corner of his eye. 

He smiles and drifts to sleep. 

_ I wish for Tommy to be safe under my protection. _

The next day when the two pack and leave to go back, they leave behind a poorly made sand castle and footprints in the sand, both which fade with time. One that stays forever is a piece of paper that was taken from the bulletin board and placed inside the once empty Town Hall. 

On the paper is a poorly drawn raccoon with a green bandana and a man wearing a creeper mask. 


End file.
